Temporary Home  Love can heal
by mo15xo
Summary: about a sister and brother in a childerns home finally find love and a home but have a jouney to get here... not very good at summary but hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Miley and Zac just came into the children's home front door with their bags once again. Zac looked at his little sister Miley with sad eyes and said,  
>"I'm sorry baby girl." Miley kept looking down walking upstairs to their old bedroom they shared before going to once again another house that wasn't a place to call home.<p>

"It's not your fault, besides I knew it would only take time for them to send us back because of me," Miley says in a small voice.  
>"It wasn't your..." Zac didn't get to finish as his sister was already on her bed with her ipod in her ears and facing the wall.<p>

Zac loved his sister very much and doesn't care where he goes as long as he knows she is safe. But when there parents were murdered in front of them when he was only 10 and she was 9 years old. She was always the carefree little girl where he was into sports. But ever since they were sent to the children's home they became closer and protective of each other.

As Zac was slowly falling to sleep on his bed he remembers all the reasons they had to came back. Although he always thought the reasons were just an excuse and stupid as they were either Miley was to quiet, never opened up or Zac was too protective and not leave her side or just not what they were looking for. As for the last one they were at which made him flinch thinking about it. It was whenever Zac was out the house the people that were suppose to adopt them started to abuse Miley with whatever they could find.

1 month has passed since the last people that sent Zac and MIley back was caught be the police. Miley now only speaks to Zac as she has lost trust in everyone except him and was still on the road to recoer from her cuts and brusies.

Another girl fromt her the home knocked once and walked in their bedroom and says, "The head wants to speakto you both in her office now and she seems happy. Good luck" with that she walked out and into another room. When the two teenagers enter the office they see two more adults were sitting at the desk hand in hand smiling. as MIley saw them all look towards the door she hids behind Zac in attempted to hind and not be seen.

The head finally spoke, "Well hello you two, please take a seat. Now as you know we haven't had anyone coming to see you guys since the place a month ago."  
>"Can you hurry up your scaring my sister and whats with the other people?" says Zac when him and MIley had sat down trying not to bring up what had happened.<br>"Of cause, well this is Mr and Mrs Grey they came by a few weeks ago and they very much would like to try and see how things would go with you both at their house." she says in a cheeful tone.  
>Zac was confused as to why they didn't know when they had came in. The head caught on to his confussion and tells them that they wanted to keep an eye on them both and to see how miley would be.<p>

"These people have two sons and has also an adopted son afew years back all around your ages," the head was glad there was still hope in the air for these two kids. she adds " You will be leaving later today so please go and pack."  
>Both Miley and Zac was shocked at how fast it had all happened and that they had no other choice but to pack and move to yet another house that will never feel like home.<p> 


	2. new home

_**Miley POV**_

well, what can i say? Of to another house, another family and another place. as me and my brother packedi had to bring up the look in his eyes when they had said they had sons around our age. But it looked ike he was trying to hide it, once agian because of me...

"Zac, its okat if your happy to go, don't hold it back because of me," i said quietly giving him a small smile.  
>"Mi, i have to tell you i am happy 'bout going their and we have another chance but i will always be there for you." he told me gently trying not to hurt me.<p>

Grabbing ours bags we made it to the car and getting in for what lies ahead. MR and Mrs Grey both said it was a long ride there. So i got my ipod and started to listen to my fav song 'Temorary home by carrie underwood' that describes me and Zac so well and i started to fall asleep and so was Zac.

_**Normal Pov**_

After afew hours in the car, it came to a stop infront of a big, beauitful house.  
>"aww look how cute them two look," says Mrs Grey to her husband when the car was parked.<br>"can you wake them up? i'm going to get the boys down in the living room to meet them." he says as he gets out of the car towards the house.

" wakey wakey Zac, were at your new home." she says shaking his knee. Zac slowly starts waking up and looks around until his eyes fall on to see Miley asleep with her head on his lap.

"thanks for waking me but i think im gonna carry Miley in. She doesnt sleep that good at night," Zac says getting out and taking his sister into his arms.

**_In the living room_**

When the boys come in and take a seat kevin one of the boys ask his dad what's going on but before anyone could answer their mom came into the and said,  
>"Boys please welcome Zac and Miley to the family and introduce yourselves but please be quite." Just then Zac came in holding miley with her arms around his neck.<p>

"Hey im Zac and this is my sister miley," he says trying to keep his voice low. he suddenly felt something move in his arms, he looked down expecting to see her awake but instead seeing her hold on to him more.  
>"umm, hey im Kevin nice to meet you"<p>

"im joe and i would hake your hand but their kinda full."

"And im Nick but i kept to myself so if you dont mind," and with that nick walked up the stairs.

"Don't worry about him, he's always been like that ever since we adopted him. Kevin, Joe can you hekp take their bags for them to their rooms." Mrs Grey says in a sweet voice. Just like she ask the boys and Miley went upstairs with the bags.

**_(Please tell me what you think and hope you like it so far... 3)_**


	3. Important note

Hay guys I know I haven't been uploading that much well at all really. But it's been about a year now and I have come up with more stories. I am uploading and redoing these stories and more on a different site, as it is easier for me to use. If any of you would to read any here is the site and my page:

user/Charlotte16

Hope to you like them and please feel free to message me on this site or wattpad.

Peace-love-laugh


End file.
